


his face seems slowly sinking, wasting

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, after he and ashton break up, based off of the a-team by ed sheeran, idk there's a lot more than that tho, luke becomes a drug addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>despite what ashton had said, luke decided to take the endearing route and attend that community college down the road</p><p> </p><p>or, the one where both luke and ashton really miss luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	his face seems slowly sinking, wasting

Ashton was working full-time waiting tables when Luke started going to that community college down the road. Ashton had told him it was full of punks, but Luke had protested that he didn’t want to go anywhere else because it would be too far away from Ashton, and even though Ashton thought it was endearing, he still didn’t think it was a safe place for Luke to be.

 

And Ashton couldn’t have been more right, because it wasn’t long before Ashton came home one night and cuddled up beside Luke, faintly smelling weed on his boyfriend.

 

Ashton had confronted him, and Luke swore that it was just because some of his friends were smoking it.

 

“Ashton, that’s gross. I’d never do that. Never.”

 

And Ashton believed it because he loved Luke and Luke wouldn’t lie to him.

 

But every day, Ashton would come home and the scent of weed would get stronger and stronger and one night, Ashton kissed Luke and his taste buds picked up the bitter taste of smoke.

 

Ashton wasn’t happy about it.

 

“Luke, tell me the goddamn truth,” Ashton demanded. He was quite sure that Luke was the one doing the pot-smoking, but he just wanted to hear him say it—to know that Luke wouldn’t lie to him again.

 

“Baby, it’s just weed, okay? It’s not gonna hurt me. I’m going to be fine.”

 

“I don’t like tasting smoke when I kiss you, Luke. I want you to stop.”

 

“Ashy, I’m gonna be fine,” Luke sang, wrapping his arms around Ashton and pulling him down on the bed. Luke pressed his lips against Ashton’s neck, which sent Ashton into a fit of squirms, trying to wriggle out of Luke’s grasp.

 

“Luke, stop it. I’m mad at you.”

 

“But you do love me, right?” Luke had asked, looking up at Ashton with a glint of charm in his blue eyes.

 

“Yes, Luke,” Ashton sighed. “I love you very much.”

 

_Too much it seems._

•••

Despite how much Ashton loved Luke, they were basically forced to break things off after two years together. Their schedules had become too much and between work and school, the dynamic duo barely had time for each other anymore 

 

Seven months after the break up, a posse of hoodlums waltz into the restaurant of Ashton’s employment and, grasping the pepper spray in his pocket, Ashton approaches them, asking them to remove their hoods. They comply and Ashton’s breath hitches when he sees blonde hair peeking out from underneath a snapback.

 

The boy’s cheeks are hollow and Ashton doesn’t want to believe it’s him. A closer look would reveal that the boy has chapped lips and dull blue eyes. Luke’s eyes were always bright and sparkly and Ashton really doesn’t want to believe that it’s him.

 

But it is.

 

There’s only one person with a nose that cute. There’s only one person with legs as long as skyscrapers. There’s only one person with that stature.

 

It’s Luke and Ashton wants to go cry in the bathroom because what in Jesus Christ’s name has Luke done to himself?

 

“I-I’ll show you your table,” Ashton stammers, leading the three boys into the dining room and placing them at a table in front of the window so Ashton can admire Luke’s nose in the sunlight, considering that’s the only thing that’s the same about him. 

 

“My name’s Ashton and I’ll be serving you today. What will you be drinking?”

 

When Luke replies with “Dr. Pepper,” his voice has an unhealthy rasp to it and it’s even quieter than it used to be. With a shaky hand, Ashton writes Luke’s order on his pad.

 

Ashton heads off to get their drinks and as he’s grabbing silverware for the boys, he can’t help but listen in on their quiet conversation.

 

“Luke, you okay, mate?” the boy with the purple hair asks. 

 

“The waiter is my ex-boyfriend…” Luke mumbles. “I haven’t seen him in seven months.”

 

“Shit, man, do you wanna leave?”

 

“No… no, I-I like seeing him…”

 

When Ashton is sure none of the others have any further input, he brings their silverware and drinks, then takes their orders.

 

After he takes their orders to the kitchen, Ashton heads off to collect his tip from another table, and he hears Luke excusing himself to go the bathroom; Ashton somehow musters up the courage to speak to him.

 

“L-Luke,” he says almost helplessly. Luke turns and his eyes soften when he sees Ashton.

 

And they exchange a look for a few seconds because neither really know what to say.

 

“Will you follow me?” Ashton squeaks, and Luke gives a small nod.

 

Ashton’s never, like, went MIA at work before, but he feels like, with this situation, it’s a necessity.

  

Ashton takes Luke to the storage closet behind the kitchen and locks the door. There’s barely any space between the two and their body heat warms up the room quickly enough.

  

“You’re not the Luke I know…” Ashton begins, looking over the taller boy’s face. “What happened to you?”

 

“You were right,” Luke states, not daring to look in Ashton’s eyes. “I shouldn’t have gone to that school, Ash. I just- I just thought it would be good for _us_ , you know? It was so close to home and I didn’t _think_.”

 

“Luke… what happened to you?” Ashton repeats, taking Luke’s fingers between his. 

 

“I got mixed up with the wrong people, Ash, and I don’t want to be the way I am, okay? Trust me. But I can’t stop. I can’t stop putting all this shit in me that I know is really, really bad. I’m addicted, Ashton, and I know it. But I don’t have anyone there encouraging me to stop! All I have are people encouraging me to keep going. I used to at least have, like, class and stuff to distract me, but they kicked me out, Ash. I’m living on Michael’s couch and no one will hire me because I’m a drug addict.” 

 

“Do you want me to get you help, Luke?” Ashton asks, running his thumb across Luke’s knuckles and it feels much different knowing that there’s so many drugs running through his body.

  

“But I don’t want help, Ashton… I-I can’t do it.”

  

“You can, Luke. You say you don’t want to be this way anymore and the only way you can change is if you get help,” Ashton explains and Luke’s eyes start to glisten a bit and Ashton really hopes he doesn’t cry. “I have the same phone number. I want you to think about it.”

 

“Ok-”

 

“I mean really think about it, Luke,” Ashton abruptly states. “I want you to get help so bad. You need it.”

 

“I’ll think about it, Ashton. I really will.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Luke looks down at Ashton, his mouth falling slack for a second. 

 

“I… I love you too.”

 

•••

 

Luke calls Ashton that night. He tells Ashton in further detail about his situation and Ashton invites him back to live with him, on the condition that he must go to rehab.

 

It takes Luke four days, but he finally gets back to Ashton on the offer and it’s a yes, so Ashton puts most of his savings toward a good rehabilitation center for Luke.

 

Ashton’s the only one there to drop Luke off at rehab. They’re saying it could be anywhere from three months to six, and Luke says that he hopes it’s three, while Ashton just says that he wants Luke to stay for as long as it takes to get him better. 

 

Their goodbye isn’t heart-wrenching or anything, but Ashton does cry as he says “I really want you to get better, Luke. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Luke pulls Ashton into a hug, kissing his curls and mutters, “I’ve missed me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my wattpad @5sosandfood


End file.
